1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmission assembly for motorcycles and more particularly, to a foot operated gearshift/hand-operated clutch release lever unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evolution of a transmission assembly for motorcycles is well documented. In the beginning, the motorcycle enthusiasts and designers were eager to emulate automobile features arguing that a radical departure therefrom can adversely affect the popularity and, thus, future of the motorcycle industry. Hence, many of motorcycle brands were provided with a hand-operated gearshift/foot-operated clutch assembly so familiar to many generations of car drivers.
Gradually, technological developments leading to increased speeds, greater masses and grown popularity of motorcycles compelled the motorcycle industry to reevaluate its stance regarding many technological assemblies including clutch actuators and gear shifting mechanisms. Modem motorcycle designs overwhelmingly feature a handlebar-mounted clutch and foot-operated gear shifter configuration.
However, similar to many old car designs, old motorcycle designs have a great appeal to a very substantial contingent of motorcyclists. Some of the pioneer motorcycle manufactures, such as Harley-Davidson Motor Co., constantly change their original designs, others, like Indian Motor. Co., do not exist any more, but still have a legendary reputation making the originally manufactured motorcycles a rare and valuable item for a prodigious army of motorcyclists all over the world.
However, many original designs require numerous modifications to remain not only a museum-bound exhibit, but also to be a viable and well functioning utility means for transportation. Among the most desirable modifications, a conversion of a hand-operated gear shift/foot-operated clutch assembly into a foot-operated gear shift/hand-operated clutch unit has a universal appeal due to the safety and convenience reasons.
A need therefore exits for a reliable and simple configuration of a foot-operated gear shift/hand-operated clutch unit configured to be installed on modem and old motorcycle designs in a time- and labor-efficient manner.